Razor Smiles
by HarleyHart
Summary: A young vampire murderess is taken in by Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, and the Rake. A story of their lives, their lust, their pain, and murders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jeff looked up from his breakfast as Slendy strode into the kitchen, his tentacles swaying pensively. Jeff cocked his head and ran his tongue over his teeth as he watched him for a few moments brooding as he leaned against the counter.

"Everything okay?" he asked his housemate.

Slendy made a humming noise and sat down. "I'm sensing an odd presence in the forest. I'm almost reminded of whenever I stumbled across you."

Jeff laughed and propped his head up with his fist. "Do you want to check it out after I eat? Even if it's not someone or something too dangerous, we can have some fun."

Slendy nodded absently, his tentacles stretching across the kitchen to grab a coffee mug and fill it up with the fresh hazelnut coffee Jeff had made. Jeff watched in amazement as Slendy's face cracked open into a raw, hellish maw. He was always mesmerized to see that one feature pop up on Slendy's face, no matter how often he saw it. It was freakishly, wonderfully similar to his own. Jeff hurriedly ate the rest of his breakfast, curious to see what they would find out in the forest.

They rose silently and left the house with only a minor exchange of words. Jeff followed Slendy through the forest, admiring the quiet and lush beauty of the late Spring day. There was no one there to bully him, to hurt him, to disrupt his life, or to lie to him. The forest was only occupied by Jeff, Slendy, the Rake, and the natural forest critters. Hikers, campers, hippie kids, and runaways sometimes entered the forest and then the trio had their fun. But mostly humans stayed away. It was known as a cursed place, a dangerous place.

Slendy stopped Jeff near the lake and they hid behind a crop of trees, sizing up the figure. It was a girl. It was very obvious from her luscious hourglass figure and the curly black hair pulled into high pigtails. She wasn't dressed for the forest. Her clothes consisted of tight black pants and a scarlet corset with old fashioned lace up boots that went up to her knees. Her arms were scratched up and the pants torn a little. He supposed she was a runaway. He couldn't feel anything from her, but Slendy's tentacles were moving pensively again, flicking the air while his arms were crossed.

"Jeff, you approach her. See what she is. If she's human, you can kill her," Slendy told him.

Jeff's permanent smile stretched longer and he rubbed his thumb against the blade of his knife with a nod. He took a breath and then strode over to the girl silently. She still stared out at the lake, her back to him.

"Uh, hey," Jeff said.

She stirred slightly and then turned her head to face him. Jeff gaped and stared. Her mouth was like his, slit wide open. The only difference was that hers was cleaner and stitched loosely. And then her eyes were a light, piercing violet. Icy, dead. Her skin, he noticed faintly, was snow white. White as his. But Jeff thought hers was natural, not procured in the hellish manner his was. They stared at each other silently for a few minutes.

"What happened to your face?" Jeff finally asked, the curiosity eating at him.

She blinked, long black lashes dusting against her cheeks. "The man slit my mouth open so I couldn't frown anymore."

"What man?" he inquired.

"The man my parents sold me to," she answered, brushing a pigtail off her shoulder.

If Jeff could have blinked, he would have. Instead, his eyebrows knitted together and he crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran away. I killed him and I escaped. And then I killed my family and a few others. Now I'm here," she told him, a faint hint of pleasure in her voice.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked her, noticing the small splatters and flecks of blood on her pants and small hands.

"Harley. Harley Hart." She closed her eyes for a moment and then hugged herself tightly, suddenly looking utterly exhausted. "You…you're that guy. The man told me about you once, to scare me. The murderer. You're Jeff. Jeff the Killer."

He rubbed his thumb over the sharp blade of his knife hidden in his hoodie pocket. He nodded shortly, his raven hair falling into his face. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Her smile stretched a little. "Are you going to kill me?"

Jeff glanced over his shoulder, to where Slendy was standing and watching. He shook his head at him and then looked at the girl. "No."

A gloss went over her eyes. "You should. I have nothing left. I have no home, no family, no money, nowhere to go. I can never be accepted looking like this. You should know this more than anyone."

Jeff winced and then turned around, waving Slendy over to them. Harley made a small noise at the sight of Slendy walking over to them. The noise turned into a groan and then a scream. There was a thump and Jeff turned to see that she had fainted and fell.

"Slendy," Jeff said, looking up at him. "We need to take her home."

Slendy sighed and rubbed the top of his head. "Jeff, do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Slendy, look at her face. She can never be a part of society. She can never be normal. Her history is fucked up and she has blood on her hands. Can we at least talk about it?" Jeff asked him seriously, a crease of a frown on his forehead. "She deserves a chance as much as I did. Hell, more than I did."

Slendy sighed and wrapped tentacles around the girl's body, lifting her up. "We'll take her home and talk about this. The Rake lives there too, so his input needs to be considered."

Jeff nodded and they began to walk back to house. Slendy let out a slight chuckle and Jeff glanced over at him.

"I think this is the longest and most mature you've acted for a while. Maybe the girl will be of some use," Slendy said with another low chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

She dreamed inky black. Warm, safe, quiet black streaked with hints of scarlet. Cries echoing faintly, like a mere afterthought. She liked her dream. Liked sleeping with her mind shut off from the world and not a nightmare or memory draining her. But she woke. She had to. The thirst was starting to kick in. She could feel it rubbing against her throat. So, she opened her eyes.

And thought she was still dreaming. Harley was in a dark room, almost as dark as her dream. The walls were black, the floor was black, the bed covers were black. Everything was black except for the few tastefully scattered scarlet accents, the shaft of sunlight filtering in the window, her pale skin, the crimson corset, a pure white hoodie, and Jeff's luminous face.

"Where am I?" she asked and sat up in the bed, her voice scratchy.

He yawned and rolled his shoulders. "The house. It's Slendy's, but I stay here with him and the Rake."

She raised a brow and glanced around the room. "Slendy? The Rake?"

Jeff nodded. "You saw Slendy earlier, before you fainted."

Harley blinked, a pulse of memory pounding through her. "The tall man with no face. What…what was that?"

He laughed. "Slendy. He's…well, he's something like us. A killer. But supernatural, from a different dimension."

"And the Rake?"

"The Rake is a supernatural creature too. Sort of a grim reaper type."

"Why am I here?' she asked, lightly touching her throat.

Jeff looked at her for a moment and she saw pity and understanding in his eyes. "Because you have nowhere to go. I'm going to send them in here in a second. Don't be frightened. They won't hurt you."

Harley blinked and then nodded, clutching her arms tightly and digging her nails into her porcelain skin. Jeff walked over to the door and then opened it. Harley winced as two figures stepped into the room. The tall, thin man with white skin and no face. And a skeletal creature with glowing red eyes sans lids, long yellowed fingernails, and vicious teeth. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself to be unafraid. There was a light touch on her arm and she opened her eyes to see Jeff standing by her bed.

The man, _Slendy, _sat in a chair near the bed and turned his head toward her. Her nails dug deeper into her skin and she bit her lip.

"Young lady, will you tell us your tale?" a voice asked. Harley blinked in confusion and tilted her head, puzzled. The man nodded at her. "It is I. I project my voice into your mind. As does The Rake."

"Yessss…now tell ussss, vampiresss, what has happened," a curdling voice added.

Jeff started and looked down at her. "Vampiress?"

"Yes, Jeff. She is a vampire," Slendy told him, amusement in his clipped , static voice.

Jeff gaped at her. "Is this true?"

"Um, yes," Harley answered quietly. "Well, half true. My father was a vampire and my mother was a succubus."

Jeff sat on the bed and the trio simply watched her, waiting to go on. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly before clearing her throat.

"My mother died giving birth to me. I was the only illegitimate child my father sired. The rest were outstanding pureblood vampire boys. I was taken in grudgingly and I was the lowest on the totem pole, despite being first born. My father and my step-mother were rich, but excessive and wasteful. They squandered away their fortune on parties and ridiculous luxuries for themselves and the boys. After awhile, the bills started piling up and they began to scramble to find the money to pay them off. That's when they noticed me.

I was thirteen at the time. Matured early, a pretty young thing with a few talents and qualities that had been ignored by my family. Until they decided that I wasn't entirely worthless. Oh, I was still slime. Lowbred, half-breed waste of life…useless. Except my father's shady friends kept looking at me. Their eyes branded me whenever I came into view. It was my step-mother that first noticed. And then my father. So, their twisted minds decided that it was time I shoulder my weight for the good of the _family_. They gathered the most horrid of my dad's friends and auctioned me off one night in absolute secret."

Harley blinked and stared at the window for a few moments, her heart slowly igniting at the memory of it all.

"I never knew the name of the man who won me. It was forbidden for his name to be spoken. If I found out and managed to run away, well, who knows who I would tell? I was forced to call him master. The pig lived in extreme opulence and my quarters consisted of an attic turned into a bedroom and a bathroom. He beat me, he raped me, he starved me, he let his underlings have his way with me. I was experimented on; my body pushed to the limits again and again to see how far he could take the pain before death overtook me or my mind cracked. He would split open my skin and lap up my blood daily, telling me that the only reason he kept me alive was because my blood was so hypnotically delicious and addictive.

Then he split my mouth open one night. He wasn't even drunk. He was just twisted. That sent me into an almost cationic spell. I wouldn't utter a word for the world, but my insides boiled with fury and fear. I waited patiently for the right moment. The moment I could break free and exact my revenge. After seven years, three months after he sliced my cheeks, my moment came.

He was weak. So weak from drinking and the drugs and raping me and the maids. His lifestyle was catching up to him. So, he passed out on the silk bed. And I stabbed him with the fire poker. He died after a few more stabs and a blow to the head. Quick, easy. But the rage was still there. Out the window I went, silent as snake. I ran to my parent's mansion, hopped the fence, and then crept into the basement. It was quiet, their activities just a soft murmur.

Up the stairs I climbed and into the kitchen. I grabbed the first knife I could find and made my way to my parent's room. They were screwing whenever I walked in. Before they could cry out, I slit their throats and gutted them. Scarlet stained their pretty golden bed. After that came the boys. One by one, I took them out. I saved the oldest for last. The one who took my place. For him, I split open his back and performed the bloody eagle. He died writhing and shrieking.

After they were dead, I stood in that gaudy house for a few minutes. The rage was sated, but it… it just felt so _good_." She stared at them, her smile broadening and her eyes lighting up as she laughed slightly. "The warm blood, the screams of pain, the feeling of control. Why, it jus felt so good! So wonderful! I didn't want to stop so I finished off the neighborhood! The simpering old women, the grumpy old men. The perverted middle aged cretins, the sneering cougars and bitches. The arrogant teens and the spoiled brats. I sliced them open and made them cry and beg for mercy."

Harley laughed, the sound wickedly gleeful and threw open her arms with a giggle. "I just couldn't help myself. I had so much fun until the police showed up." Her face turned serious. "They almost caught me one or two times. I almost let them. Because I did realize who I am, what I am. But I decided against it and ran here. A cursed place everyone calls this forest. No one would dare follow me into here. I strayed through here for hours, trying to decide if I should continue or give myself the ultimate freedom. Then I stopped to rest at the lake and Jeff approached me."

The trio was quiet for a few moments and then Slendy nodded. "That is quite the story. Jeff was right. Miss Hart, I will open my home up to you. You can stay here as long as you wish."

She blinked, stunned, and then grinned. "Thank you so much."

He waved his hand and shrugged. "You are welcome. It's no trouble at all. Now, formal introductions should be made. I am Slenderman. You may call me Slendy as Jeff does if you so choose."

"I am The Rake," the hissing voice announced.

Harley bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you."

The trio nodded and walked over to the door. Slendy turned to look at her before exiting.

"You may take a shower if you wish. If you leave your clothes outside of the door, we will wash them for you."

And then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harley sat in the bed for a few moments before getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom. She shucked off her clothes and set them outside the bedroom door before retreating back into the bathroom and turning the shower on. She stepped into it once the water was perfectly hot and closed the door, standing in the boiling stream. Blankly, Harley washed her hair with shampoo and lathered her body up with a sweet smelling soap. She faltered in her movements and then sighed and leaned against the shower wall.

"This is insane," she murmured aloud. "I never knew there were other…beings out there. My life is actually quite astounding, if you think about it…just my luck to run into these _creatures_. Well, no, it isn't. It's my luck changing."

She hummed pensively and resumed lathering herself up. Jeff was different than she expected. He definitely _looked _different. The picture the man had shown her was of a gruesome, mangled being. This Jeff…well, his hair and had grown out and was bushy and choppy, healthy and soft. The scars had healed a bit; they weren't as harsh. He was slender and pale as cotton and…

"Actually kind of beautiful," Harley murmured, finishing her thought out loud.

Her throat burned dully at the words and she sighed, sliding a finger down her throat. She needed to feed. Harley rinsed off her body and then turned off the shower, stepping onto the cool ebony floors. She ran her fingers through her hair, wishing for a comb, and then wrapped herself up in a soft towel. She peeked into her room and smiled at the fresh pair of clothes lying on the bed. She hurriedly put on her panties and bra and then rushed to put the clothes on, feeling chilly. The pants were worn, but comfortable and hugged her hips nicely enough so they wouldn't fall down without a belt. The black and grey stripped wife beater was snug as well and the pure white hoody was unbelievably warm with its fleece lining. Harley held her sleeved arm up to her nose and sniffed curiously. There was a faint smell of lemons…and blood. It was a nice smell. Comforting.

Harley sighed and tossed her hair back behind her back. She walked out the bedroom door and looked up and down the hallway, unsure of which way she should go. There was a noise from across the hall and a door creaked open to reveal Jeff. With a mental smile, Harley realized that she was wearing his borrowed clothes.

"I think you pull those off better than I do," he commented after he slowly ran his gaze up and down her body. "Come on, I'll show you the house."

Harley nodded and followed him quietly down the stairs. It was dark in the stairwell, too. But it was a nice dark. Like a warm blanket cocooning her on a rainy night. They went down another flight and he maneuvered her through the hallway to an expansive kitchen. Jeff opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"This is the kitchen, obviously. Do you, uh, do you even eat?" he asked and leaned against the counter.

She shrugged. "Sometimes. I don't need to eat, but I do on occasion. Vampires only need blood to sustain their life force and a succubus gets her nourishment from sexual encounters. Food isn't necessary, but I eat for pleasure sometimes. Are you the only one that eats here?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. Slendy drinks coffee and tea sometimes, but he doesn't need to eat. The Rake doesn't need to eat either."

"How do you get food for yourself?" Harley asked curiously. "Don't people recognize you?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes. But I usually go late at night and pull my hair against my face and have my hood up." He shrugged. "People on night shift don't care as much. And if they recognize me, I just kill 'em"

"And how do you pay for everything? I mean, how do you keep this place running?" Harley spread out her arms, indicating the whole house. "How do people not know about this house? It's so big; surely people have stumbled across it."

"Well, the house exists in Slendy's realm. The dimension that he is from, he controls. He can conceal and transport the house at will. As for the money, we take cash from our victims and deposit it at night in a bank account we all share. I buy the things I need from the store and if we want anything else, we order it online and have it shipped to a P.O. box we have," Jeff explained to her.

"You get internet here?" she asked with a laugh.

He nodded. "Slendy does it somehow. I don't ask; it gets too complicated."

She nodded and crossed her arms. "Are there any rules I need to be made aware of?"

"Rules?" Jeff's brows knitted together. "Uh, just don't make a mess in the house, I guess. Slendy doesn't like blood everywhere. And it's Slendy's house. So, ask him before you change anything or have anyone stay the night. But that should be it."

"And I'm free to hunt and come and go as I please?"

"Yeah. Usually, I steal a car from the park or hitchhike to a town."

Harley glanced down at her clothes. "So, I could go soon? I need to feed. And I don't want to steal your clothes, even if they are ridiculously comfortable."

He laughed. "I understand. Do you mind if I come with you? I'm starting to feel, uh, _itchy_."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm not sure where to go," she admitted.

"We'll tell Slendy and then head out."

Harley nodded and followed him through the dark house. He peeked into a study and library before finding Slendy in a living room. There was a small fire burning, but that was the only light. Their faces glowed eerily in the room and a shiver went up Harley's spine as she observed Slendy, faceless and still starkly frightening. Slendy put his book down and turned his head to them.

"Ah, what is it, Jeff?" he asked.

"I'm taking Harley to get clothes and to feed," Jeff told him. "And, I have to get food anyway, so, yeah. Just wanted to tell you."

Slendy nodded. "Very well."

"Is there anything we can get you while you're out?" Harley offered. "Jeff said you drink tea and coffee sometimes?"

"Oh, yes. We are out of coffee. Thank you for reminding me. Jeff, if you will, buy some more."

Jeff nodded and Harley walked with him out of the room. They passed a mirror in the hallway and Harley stopped, cocking her head.

"Hmm. Do you have any beanies, Jeff?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Like, one or two. Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that if we wore them, they would probably flatten our hair down better to hide our smiles," she told him with a shrug.

"That's actually a really good idea," he said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go get them real quick."

Jeff shot up the stairs with a sudden burst of energy and Harley hurried up after him quickly, not wanting to be lost in the house. He slowed down once he got to their hallway and opened his door with flourish.

"After you," he told her.

Harley let out a laugh. "Thank you."

She stepped inside the room and discreetly glanced around. It was dark and cluttered with an assortment of gaming systems, comic books, and knives. A poster of the Joker hung above his bed and one of his walls was dedicated to newspaper articles. There was a flat screen anchored on the wall across from the bed and the other wall was concealed behind bookshelves holding a collection of books and more comics.

"It might take me a second to find them," Jeff told her.

Harley nodded and crossed over to the unmade bed, perching herself on the edge. She watched him lazily as he dug through a dresser, leaning back on her elbows and trying to relax. She could smell him; he had an earthy scent shot with that delicious combination of lemon and blood. She was becoming more acutely aware of the blood flowing through his veins as her thirst grew. It wouldn't do to feed on him, but the temptation pulsed through her like a steady heart beat. Harley would just have to be patient until she could pounce on someone and coat her parched throat with the scarlet nectar she craved.

"Aha!" Jeff tossed two beanies at her. "Found 'em. You can pick which one you want to wear."

Harley selected the navy and green striped beanie for herself and then handed him the green and grey striped one. She crossed over to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, tugging the beanie on. It pressed her heavy, curly hair flat against her face and she smiled and nodded, pleased.

"It works okay for me," she called out to him.

Jeff walked into the bathroom and nodded, his beanie pressing his hair flat too. With a slight glint of humor, she dimly recognized how alike she and Jeff looked. They could pass as brother and sister or cousins."It does work. Good idea, Harley."

"Thank you, are you ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded and they left the room. Harley followed him out of the house and blinked rapidly as the sunset assaulted her eyes.

"Wow. That's bright. I guess it's darker in the house than I thought," she said and tossed her hair back.

"Slendy likes it dark," Jeff told her. "We all do. The dark is comforting to us."

They were quiet as they walked through the forest, the sun filtering lightly through the leaves. Harley noted the lack of animals and the heavy undergrowth. It was like the place was untouched, completely free from the ravages of society's rampant growth. She chalked it up to Slendy's presence; there was just something completely unnerving about him. She supposed she would get used to him after awhile, but…he terrified her for the moment.

"There," Jeff said quietly and pointed at a car parked at the side of the road.

Harley blinked, seeing the stoned man napping in the driver's seat. Her hands shook slightly and she cleared her throat. The thirst hit her like sledgehammer and she had to blink back at the spots of scarlet blotting her vision."I'm going to feed on him."

Without waiting for a response from Jeff, Harley sprinted to the car. She yanked the sleeping man out of the car through the rolled down window and slammed him against the side of the car. He woke, startled, and managed to let out a hoarse scream before Harley sunk her fangs into his tanned neck.

Warmth flowed down her throat and she moaned lightly at the ecstasy of her thirst being sated. He struggled against her feebly as she drained the life of him and she lazily grabbed one of his flailing arms and ripped through the tender flesh of his wrist. He died in that moment and she sat on the ground as his body slid to the cool earth. Harley sipped from his wrist daintily, wordlessly flicking her eyes up to Jeff as he slowly approached her to catch his reaction.

His smile seemed to take up his entire face and he laughed. "That was…wow. One of the coolest things I have ever seen. Seriously. You were so fast!"

"Um, thank you?" Harley licked her lips, catching a few droplets of blood, and then stood up. "Do you want to drive?"

Jeff shrugged. "Sure. Hop in and let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kind of long and bleh, but it's really more transistional than anything. The next one will be better. The song featured in it is by the wonderful and talented band Halestorm. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter Four

Jeff glanced across the car at Harley, who was rummaging through the book of cds she had found. There was just a tiny pinpoint of blood on her sleeve to show for her quick and violent feeding session. She had skill.

"Find anything good?" he asked her to break the silence.

"Mmmhmm. Ludo, Pierce the Veil, Dropkick Murphy, or Halestorm?" she asked absently as she took a few cds out of their sleeves.

He shrugged. "You pick. I like all three of them."

Her smile widened a bit and she popped one of the cds in. She turned the volume down a little and cocked her head to the side. "So, where are we going exactly?"

"Up to Madison," Jeff told her. "It's about forty five minutes away."

Harley nodded and maneuvered in her seat so her back was against the door and she was facing him. His eyes stayed on the road, but he could feel hers assessing him quietly. It was an unusual feeling. He wasn't used to being around humanoid people anymore. And the fact that she was a female was very obvious and upfront in his mind. He felt awkward and unsure of what to do or say.

Silently, Harley reached over and flicked the volume up louder. Her fingers tapped out the beat of the song on her knees and she hummed quietly. The silence felt like a weight on his tongue. Jeff cast through his mind for a conversation topic, but they all seemed so stupid. But if he wanted the quiet to break, he was going to have to say something.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. Pathetic. It wasn't even a question. What kind of notorious serial killer would actually ask someone to tell them about their selves anyway? Fucking lame.

Harley shifted in her seat and bit her lip thoughtfully. "Hmm. What would you like to know?"

"Uhh…what do you like to do?" Typical, blasé question. She was going to think he was stupid. Or socially retarded…which was true.

"Let's see…I like to dance, play video games, run, cook, sing, and play instruments. I'm very musically inclined," she told him.

"Really? Why don't you sing for me then?" he requested.

She let out a little laugh and then nodded. "Okay, sure."

She skipped a few songs on the cd before settling on one. Harley closed her eyes, turned the stereo up, and sang along:

In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent

Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can't resist me,  
Soon though you,  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

I can be the bitch,  
I can play the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risk-ay,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy

Better be scared, better be afraid,  
Now that the beast is out of her cage,  
And I know you,  
Wanna risk it,  
Soon though you,  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

I'm the spider crawling down your spine,  
Underneath your skin.  
I will gently violate your mind,  
Before I tuck you in.  
Put on the blindfold  
There's no way to be sure,  
Which girl you'll get to know!  
(It's me Lzzy, I swear!)

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
The nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

She had a good voice. Sexy with a rough edge. Like a serrated knife. Jeff grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Very nice. Most people that say they like to sing suck, but that was great."

Harley laughed. "Thank you."

"So, what instruments do you play?" he asked her, beginning to feel slightly more relaxed.

"Oh, lots. The violin, cello, bass, flute, saxophone, trumpet, piano, trombone, the drums…nearly any instrument you can think of. That's what kept me occupied as a kid," she told him. "What about you?"

"I can half way play a guitar." Jeff shrugged. "I don't have the discipline to learn, to be honest."

She made a noncommittal humming noise and began to twine a curl around her finger. There was a moment of quiet and then she said, "You're actually a pretty decent driver."

"I've had plenty of practice. I like driving; it's peaceful. It gives me time to think and clear my head."

Harley sighed. "To be honest, I don't know how to drive. I was forbidden to learn."

Jeff's brows shot up in surprise. "Really? It's super easy. I'll teach you sometime."

Her right cheek tilted up, making her grin lopsided. "I would like and appreciate that very much. Now, tell me about _yourself_. We can start off with what you like to do."

He let out an amused chuckle. Maybe she didn't think he was stupid. "I like to play video games, collect comic books, run, hike, and paint."

"Oooh, an artist," she said cheekily with a fluttering of her sooty eyelashes. "How dreamy."

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call it dreamy. I'm not good at it. It's just something I like to do."

"You're probably a very decent artist," she told him.

Jeff shrugged. "Eh, maybe you would think so."

Her smile widened a tiny a fraction. "So, tell me more about yourself."

"What more do you want to know?" He turned off an exit before glancing at her. "There's not much to say."

Harley opened her mouth and then closed it after a moment. A pensive look crossed over her face and she hummed. "How about a list of favorites?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Favorite color?"

"Hmm. Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Uh, probably pulled pork sandwiches."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring. Not too hot or too cold."

"Favorite book?"

"I haven't read many, but…Poe's Children? Maybe?"

"Good choice. Hmmm. Favorite animal?"

"Timber wolf."

"Favorite movie?"

"Oh, that's a hard one. Gamer, maybe? Or Law Abiding Citizen? Or any of the Nolan Batman movies."

Harley laughed. "So, pretty much anything with guns and explosions?"

"You know they're awesome." He stuck his tongue out at her. "All the adrenaline and hype gets you riled up."

She cocked a brow. "Riled up?"

"Uh, okay, maybe not that. But, pumped? Maybe?" Jeff shrugged. "It makes you want to go out and do stuff."

"Well, I guess you may be somewhat right. I haven't been able to watch as many movies as I would like." She sighed and began fiddling with her hair again. "I think I've only watched six or seven movies. And they were really bad kung fu movies. The man had pretty terrible taste."

Jeff's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "Dude, no. We are so fixing that. That is a disgrace. We're having a movie marathon tonight."

An amused expression flicked across her face and she laughed. "Sounds fun."

"Oh, it will be." He turned down the street. "We'll be at the store in five minutes."

"Yippie!" Jeff rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Can we take our time in here? I hate being rushed while shopping."

"Yeah, of course. Take your time and get anything you want."

"That I will do," she said with a flippant salute.

They were quiet until they pulled into the store's parking lot. Jeff parked and shut off the car. They got out of the car and Harley walked around to stand by him, her face bright in the dim evening light. He pulled his hood up and she mimicked him with a sigh.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked her.

She shivered at a sudden gust of wind and then nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked to the store's entrance and Harley took a step closer to him. He twitched when she put a hand on his arm, unused to the contact.

"Where should we start?" she asked uncertainly, looking up at him. "I haven't been shopping since before the man."

"Uh, wherever you want," Jeff told her. "I only have to get food for myself and coffee for Slendy. Just grab a buggy and we'll go wherever you want to go."

Harley nodded and took a buggy from the bored looking greeter, her head bent down to deflect attention. Jeff grabbed one for himself and followed her as she slowly walked to the first aisle, her back rigid. He watched her as she studied the makeup displayed before her. She really didn't need any. She looked good without it. Harley only took something in a tiny glass jar that came with a brush and a tube of mascara.

They wound around the beauty supply aisles and the health aisles. Harley added red nail polish, hair ties, shampoo, conditioner, a brush, a tooth brush, and tooth paste to her cart. Jeff put in Q-Tips, rubbing alcohol, and Band-Aids.

"Do you take vitamins?" Harley asked him randomly as they walked past the neat rows of colorful bottles.

"Uh, no?" he answered, looking at her quizzically.

"You should," she told him and pointed at a big multi-vitamin bottle. "Humans need them and I'm betting you don't eat properly."

"I eat just fine," he snapped.

"Frozen dinner meals?" she asked sarcastically with a raised brow.

"I make deli sandwiches too," he said defensively.

She rolled her eyes and plucked the bottle of vitamins off the shelf. Harley held them out to him, her hip cocked to the side. The curve reminded him of a bass, smooth and wicked. He cleared his throat and focused on the bottle.

"Humor me," she said and shook it lightly.

Jeff sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"Because sick humans make me nauseous and I don't want to play nurse maid to a malnourished serial killer," she answered pertly.

He snatched the bottle from her and threw it in the cart. Impertinent woman. Harley raised an amused brow and laughed.

"Don't be peevish. I'm just looking out for you." Her grin flicked upward more, turning her face impish.

She laughed again as if his behavior was incredibly amusing and turned back to her cart. She began walking, her hips swaying lightly. Jeff groaned and smacked the handle of the cart. Damned girl was going to be troublesome.

He followed her through the next few rows of aisles. She added a few small room decorations and things for the bathroom. Jeff took nothing but followed her moodily, slouching over the cart slightly. He perked up slightly when they went to the entertainment section and his eyes latched on to the new ps3 games for sale.

Harley turned her head to him, her face holding that impish expression. "In a better mood?"

He sent her a mild glare but nodded. "Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "No need to be petulant. Come on, let's look at the games. What systems do you have?"

Jeff felt his face contract, trying to blink. He was surprised she was interested in video games. "Uh, a ps3 and X-Box 360."

"Hmm." She strolled over to the games, putting her hands behind her back and rocking back on her heels a bit. "I like playstation a little more than X-Box, personally. Do you have the Arkham Batman games?"

He snorted. "Of course."

"Just checking," she told him absently. "Tell me you have Dead Island and Skyrim."

"I have Skyrim, but not the other one."

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I am so getting it. It's lots of fun."

"How do you even know about games?" Jeff asked. "I thought you weren't able to do anything when you were, uh, with the man."

Harley shook her head. "Gaming was one of the few things I was allowed to do. Apparently it turned him on."

Jeff cleared his throat. He might have blushed if he could. "Uh, sorry."

"Not your fault." Harley sighed and then waved over an employee. "Will you get out Dead Island for us?"

The pimpled teen nodded, staring at her face. Harley gave him a mild glare and he hurriedly turned the display case.

"You'll, uh, have to go pay for this. You can keep shopping, but you can't carry it around the store without buying it first," the employee told them awkwardly.

Jeff nodded. "I'll go pay."

He followed the teen to the register, silently laughing at his awkwardness. He gave off a slight hint of fear. Jeff's smile tilted up. This boy might be the one to slay. Jeff glanced back at Harley once he handed the card to the fidgety cashier. She was reading the back of a movie case, unaware of a trio of gaunt kids dressed in black staring at her curiously. He snatched the card and bag from the cashier and stretched his grin wider. The boy trembled and Jeff laughed as he walked back to Harley.

"Hey there," he said and nodded in the direction of the boys. "You know you have some admirers?"

Harley rolled her eyes. "Yes. Fucking goth kids. Just ignore them and let's pick out movies for tonight."

He nodded and laughed. "Definitely. I have a lot of movies at home, but there might be one or two here that'll be good." Jeff scanned the shelf and then grabbed a dvd case. "Like this one."

Harley took it from him with a raised brow. "A Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Tell me you've at least heard of it before," he said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, I was deprived," she protested. "It's not my fault."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I am going to have to tutor you in horror movies. I guess that will be the theme of the night."

"Oh, yes, how lovely. Getting to watch splattered blood to spark my thirst." Her smile stretched, showing her teeth. He noticed that her canines were slightly longer than a normal human's would be. "Guess I'll have to dine again tonight."

He laughed and tossed the movie in her cart. "Where to next?"

"Clothes." Her brows fell, like she was frowning. "I'm sure I won't find much that I like here, but I can always order more online."

"Well, yeah. Wal-Mart does kind of suck when it comes to clothing," he admitted with a shrug.

They crossed over to the women's clothing, passing by the trio of kids that were still watching Harley. Jeff shot them an annoyed look and they turned back to each other and began whispering. He followed Harley as she made a short circuit through the clothes, tossing in a few tank tops, underwear, pants, and a bra. It was a nice bra, too. Black with red lace on it. Sexy. He smirked and let his mind ponder it for a moment as they walked to the grocery side of the store.

"So, I guess I'll follow you now," Harley told him once they reached the bakery.

They walked silently through the aisles. Jeff could feel her disapproval at his food choices. When he casually placed a bag of frozen burritos in his cart, she audibly sighed.

"What?"

"Do you really not know how to cook? Or are you just lazy?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you? My mother?"

"I'm just a stickler for nutrition," she told him. Another sigh issued forth. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm cooking for you," she said irritably and turned her buggy around to walk to the fresh produce section.

His mouth dropped open a little. She couldn't be serious. What kind of killer was she? His face tried to scowl and he followed after her.

"I don't need you to cook for me," he snapped.

"Get over it. You know you want a home cooked meal," she snapped back.

"Listen, I am a fucking successful serial killer. I can take care of myself, dammit. I'm not some kid," Jeff growled.

Her grin became thin as wire and her eyes shut close tight. Harley took a deep breath and sighed. "Listen, I am strongly opposed to people starving or living off crap food. I know what it's like to be deprived of things that are **good for you**. I'm trying to do something nice here, Jeff. Put your ego in your pocket, shut your fucking trap, and tell me what you want for dinner."

So damn bossy. Who did she think she was? His eye twitched and he sighed. Jeff did have to admit…he was tired of eating microwave meals and bologna. And he couldn't make a decent meal to save his life.

"…fine," he told her. "I want tacos."

She nodded and stalked off, still annoyed. He followed her, not saying a word. He was half tempted to run her heels over with the cart. She tossed in a bag of tortillas, meat, tomatoes, peppers, lettuce, various spices, and sour cream. She stopped in the dairy aisle and sighed.

"Jeff? "

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that those goth kids are following us?" she asked.

His forehead wrinkled. "Uh, no. Are they really?"

"Yes." She looked into the cart distractedly. "They've been following us since we passed them going to the clothes….I have the ingredients I need. Do you want to get anything else?"

"Uhh….just Slendy's coffee."

Her smile tilted up. "Lovely. We can get that and then…after we pay, I think it would be fun to play with our little stalkers."

Jeff laughed and grinned. "That sounds like a _great_ idea."

They hurriedly picked out some coffee, similar smirks spread across their faces. They waited in a long line behind a fat woman and a shrieking kid. She was allowing the brat to rip a magazine into confetti. Just the sight of them grated against his nerves. Jeff's fingers twitched toward the knife in his pocket and Harley's eyes caught his.

She stepped closer to him and looked up into his face, her mere inches from his. He wished he could blink. Her eyes were overwhelming so close. "Not yet, Jeff. Save the lust for the brats."

"But that pig is ripe for the slaughter," he whispered, half whining.

Harley chuckled, the noise low and soft, somehow seductive. "Patience, patience. Three is better than two."

He sighed and nodded. Harley turned back around. Her body was still close. Just a few more inches and she would be flush against his chest. It was distracting, really. Distracting enough to keep his mind off of the woman and her shrill protests about her coupons not being accepted. He had only been with a woman once, before…the incident. And he had been more concerned with soothing the nagging itch his bloodlust caused than getting laid. But, it was easier to satisfy the itch since he had started to live with Slendy and the Rake. And he didn't have to always be on the move. He could do exactly as he pleased. And with his free time and luck, maybe he could do Harley.

He chuckled and she turned around and shot him a quizzical look. Jeff shook his head at her and she shrugged and began placing their items on the belt. He helped her and watched the cashier as she scanned the purchases, her face weary and wrinkled. Harley loaded the cart up and Jeff paid with their card. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the trio of kids lurking in the checkout lane over. His grin spread and he walked out of the store with Harley, feeling the kids' eyes on him.

The car was behind the store, secluded. He could hear their footsteps echoing softly behind them like an after thought. Harley stopped the cart against the car and tossed her hood back, displaying her face. Her grin was stretched broadly and the moonlight caused her eyes to flash silver. A low chuckle came from her and a feeling of adrenaline and lust shot down Jeff's spine like a bolt of lightning. He turned around and grinned at the boys, throwing his hood back.

"Come here, boys," Harley called, her voice soft and tantalizing like a summer breeze.

The trio openly gaped at them. Jeff's vision flashed red and he walked over to them. They were silent, still. Harley strolled up beside him, her lids drifting half close.

"What are you?" one whispered. "Vampires? Demons? You can't be human."

Jeff's grin stretched and he took out his knife. Before they could scatter, the one that had spoken was dead. The other two screamed and tried to flee. Inhumanly fast, Harley had one restrained, her arm latched tight across his stomach, a hand yanking his head back, and lips hovering just up his neck. Jeff tackled the other to the ground and dragged him back in front of his friend. Harley's boy twisted and tried to break free, but she kneed him in the groin.

"Shh, shh," she said in a chiding voice. "Pay attention. You'll want to watch this."

There was a squeak from his own captive and Harley smirked and nodded at Jeff. He laughed and grabbed a fistful of lanky hair. He forced the boy to look at him, staring into his face and soaking in the look of fear.

"Why so scared? Don't you fucking goth kids think death is just so cool?" Jeff laughed as salty tears streamed down the quivering boys face. "Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

A cry ripped from the boy and Jeff stabbed him. He stumbled to the ground and Jeff stabbed him again, sinking into the bone. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Blood spurted through the air, splattering across his face and hoodie. The boy was dying, struggling.

Before the light left his eyes, Jeff whispered, "Go to sleep."

One quick movement and his neck was slit open. Jeff stood up slowly and grinned at Harley's boy. He was sobbing violently and had pissed himself. Fucking pussy. Harley's teeth tore into his neck and she spit a golf ball hunk of flesh onto the pavement before throwing him to the ground. She tore off his shirt and ripped into his abdomen, lapping up the blood with zeal. She tugged the intestines out of the body and wrapped them around the boy's gushing neck, stopping the wound and then choking him to death with his own innards.

Harley laughed quietly and stood up. Her hands were stained and there was a thin smear of scarlet on her cheek, but she was much cleaner than Jeff.

"Now, that was fun," she said, her voice a satisfied purr.

Jeff stretched and chuckled. "Always is. Next time, let's kidnap someone and drag them to the woods for torture."

"Oooh, let's." She giggled and swiped the blood off her face. She licked it off her hand and shot him a wicked look. "That would be _so_ enjoyable."

He nodded in agreement. "Totally. Now, come on. Let's head home. I'm starved."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harley glanced at Jeff as they walked through the moonlit forest. They had been quiet the entire car ride back, ditching it a few miles from the forest and beginning their hike back to the house. His smile was glaring in the dark.

"Harley," he said with a curious look.

She shifted the grocery bags in her hands. "Yeah?"

"Will you tell me about vampires? Your world has to be different from a human's world," he asked.

Harley sighed. "It is, I suppose. What do you want to know?"

Jeff shrugged. "Everything, really."

She sighed again and tilted her head up to watch the moon peek through the branches over head. "Okay…what can I tell you? Vampires are immortal, arrogant beings. They're on the second highest level of the food chain for the underworld with only a few other creatures sharing the space. There is a pecking order in vampirian society. We have the Dracul, the top dog. We owe him our allegiance. But even he has someone above him. Because vampires are practically immortal, they generally reap a lot of money over their lives. Well, the intelligent ones do. There are some that just focus on the thirst and live from prey to prey. The intelligent ones set their sights on making their life comfortable and luxurious. They'll find something they like and tackle it. Several of the world's top businesses are run by vampires. They suck not only human blood, but their pockets as well. People who are born a vampire have higher status than the ones that are turned. Generally, vampires do not mix with other races. It's highly looked down upon. But, there are some cases…."

Harley felt her face try to frown and sighed, wrinkling her nose. "There's really not much to say. Think Victorian England nobles that suck blood. Bloody, ruthless, out for themselves. They have a sheer disdain for the lower classes and often bind them as servants."

Jeff laughed lightly. "Do you think you'll ever go back into that society?"

She shrugged and tried to shift the shopping bags so they would quit sinking into her wrists. "Eventually. I'll have the money from my family to start me off whenever I do decide to go back. But I'll have to decide on what I want to do with my life. I refuse to sink into the proletariat level. Even if I am a half breed and my family was middle class, I can make a name and future for myself. I will have a comfortable life."

"Well, what about hanging out with succubi? There's that too."

Harley's eyes narrowed and her teeth ground together tightly, nostrils flaring. She spat out vehemently, "Never. Succubi are lowbrow trash. Their main purpose is to have sex and pop out lower level demon _filth_ to become a part of _his _army and league of servants. I would rather die. They have not one iota of intelligence. They fuck and get ordered around. Like a dog. Despicable wastes of life."

Jeff looked at her for a moment, an odd expression of confusion, surprise, and amusement on his face. He cleared his throat. "Uh, what do you mean by "his army?"

"Nothing. Never mind that." Harley stared determinedly ahead, the house beginning to loom in front of them. Stupid. She shouldn't have let that slip. "Are you going to be wanting your dinner as soon as possible?"

His face contorted, trying to scowl. "I can make my own dinner."

"Still grumpy." Harley tutted and shook her head. "I'll make it right away."

A low growl escaped him and he stomped ahead of her. Harley smothered a laugh. Petulant brat. She followed him up to the house, laughing lightly once he was out of range. From behind, he looked almost feminine with his long black hair swinging angrily behind him. Harley walked through the wide open door and nimbly kicked it shut behind her. She made her way through the house slowly and eventually made it to the kitchen, placing the bags on the island counter top. Jeff plopped into a chair and watched her put away the groceries. His unblinking gaze was slightly unsettling, but also somewhat annoying.

"How do you sleep?" she suddenly asked him, cocking her head and eyeing him curiously. "You haven't any eyelids."

Jeff shrugged. "I just put a wet rag over my eyes. It simulates eyelids."

"Don't you worry about infection?" she asked, faintly intrigued.

"No. I haven't ever really had any problems with it," he told her.

"Hmm." Harley bit her lip thoughtfully and then turned back around to finish putting away the groceries.

She shrieked quietly at the sudden appearance of the Rake. It was watching her, perched on the counter top. Jeff laughed and she shot him a glare, irritated. His lips moved into a smirking shape. Harley growled and arranged the ingredients for dinner on the counter space next to the oven.

"Slendy entered the room. Don't jump," Jeff said sarcastically.

Harley flipped him off and there was an odd, flat chuckle.

"Will you put on a pot of coffee?" Slendy's static voice asked from the doorway.

She nodded and got the coffee back out. She prepared it, her heart jumpy. Slendy still sent shivers down her spine. It was like a living cloud of terror shrouded him, striking out at any other being he came in contact with. If she could name the fear, she could get over it. The unknown always bothered her the most. Harley sighed and started the pot of coffee before beginning to get ready to brown the beef for the tacos.

"Are you cooking?" Slendy asked, a trace of curiosity threaded through his voice.

Harley nodded. "I am. I'm making tacos for Jeff."

"So she's your maid now?" Slendy asked Jeff, crossing his arms.

"No, no!" Jeff protested. "I told her I could take care of myself."

She sighed and shook her head. "His ego is getting in the way."

"FUCK YOU."

Jeff threw a pepper shaker at her in a fit of rage and Harley caught it easily. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and then, with a quick flick of her wrist, launched it back at him. It hit Jeff square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"It's not nice to throw things," she said dryly.

Slendy's flat laugh resounded and the Rake hissed out a creaky chuckle. Jeff's eyes turned piercing and he snarled at her, his fists clenched. Harley smiled at him, her eyes half shut and flashing. She sliced open the package of meat and then pointed at him with the knife.

"Temper, temper," she drawled.

He gnashed his teeth at her, growling. But he crossed his arms and glared at the table. Slendy let out another monotonous laugh and drifted over to the table, sitting across from Jeff and opening a book. Harley turned back to the oven, ignoring the Rake's watch.

Harley browned the meat in silence, losing herself in thought about her future. The house was a comfortable enough place, but there was already a tugging at her to throw herself into the vampire world. She wanted to claw her way to the top and slowly eradicate every lowlife bastard that made her life a living hell. Then she could be at peace.

A ding announced the completion of the coffee. Slendy stood up and walked over to the counter. There was a quiet chortle and Harley shot an inquiring look at Jeff. He smirked slightly, a bright gleam in his eyes.

"You haven't seen Slendy drink yet, have you?" he asked slyly.

"…I haven't," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Watch. Slendy, do it slowly."

Harley fixed her gaze of Slendy. He poured himself a cup of coffee and added two small spoons of sugar. Then he faced her. Her jaw slowly dropped as a tiny rip appeared on his face. It split wider with a sick crack like bones breaking, the edges like torn, raw silk. Scarlet and black swirled around inside the tear, a hellish pit that continued on into the very cesspool of hell. Her knees knocked together as she watched him, unable to look away. It was the single most hideous and fascinating maw she had ever seen.

And then, when he was finished, it sealed back up flawlessly. There was no trace of the feature ever being there. Harley gasped and then shut her mouth, realizing that she had been gaping and breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating. Jeff laughed wickedly, his head thrown back.

"You should have seen your face!" he half sang, mocking her.

She sent him a cold glower and turned to the stove, her hands shaking. There was no reason for her to be so petrified. She was a high level monster, for Dracul's sakes. Not some petty little soldier imp cowering at every demon and werewolf. Unless…

"Slendy," Harley said suddenly, spinning around and blinking with realization.

"Yes?"

"Are you a reaper?" she asked.

He cocked his head. "I am. A reaper of children, to be specific."

"I knew it," Harley crowed happily. "I knew there was a reason you gave off such panic!"

"Wait, what?" Jeff asked, eyeing Slendy. "Reaper?"

"Like a grim reaper," Harley told him. "Remember, how you said that the Rake was like one? Slendy actually _is_ one. He reaps children's souls. He's of the highest class." She grinned at Slendy. "Now that I know what you are, I won't startle every time you appear. You have my upmost respect, though."

Slendy nodded, an even sigh coming from him. "Really, the whole level system is so medieval."

She shook her head. "There will always be a pecking order- even if it isn't officially established. It can't be helped."

"Hold on! If Slendy is a reaper, then what is the Rake?" Jeff demanded, his brows knitted with bewilderment.

"A demon," the Rake answered.

"But not just any demon," Harley murmured. "You're one of the originals, right? There's something ancient about you. You give off the feeling of demise."

"Yessssss," the Rake told her, nodding slowly.

She made a humming noise and bowed her head out of respect. Few demons were worth praise, but if the Rake was one of the originals, then her reverence was a given. Harley stole a glance at Jeff. He was looking back and forth from Slendy and the Rake, a thoughtful expression on his face. There was something about Jeff, too. Something not quite human. She would have to wait patiently and see what she could learn.

A feeling like a spider crawling down her back shot through her and she twitched. Then there it was. The laugh. He was watching. He was listening.

_You're not too far off, dearest Harley._

She gritted her teeth and shook her head, concentrating on the meal. Harley rushed through it and then laid the table out for Jeff.

"Here," she told him. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Uh, right…" He looked up at her curiously, taking in her hurried movements.

Harley sighed and nodded to the others. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to step out for some fresh air."

They nodded and she stalked out of the kitchen, shivering at the Rake's knowing gaze. Out the door she went, trying not to stomp. She found him in a clearing nearby, leaning casually against a tree. Waiting for her.

His eyes shifted to her and she felt her body ignite.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

"Harley, Harley," he said lazily, with his voice like liquid opium. He handled her name like a sweet caress. "I just wanted to see how you were since your escape."

Harley's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. She was silent, waiting for him to continue. He chuckled.

"I was surprised you made it to this den. You're shacking up with some powerful people. It's a step up," he told her. "The Rake, Slender man…why, even Jeffy has a surprise potential in him."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "Am I right? He's not entirely human?"

He chuckled again. "So demanding, so arrogant. You would think you were the Dracul and not a half breed."

"You practically designed my existence," she snapped at him.

His sarcastic smile twisted into a grin. "I'll admit that I did. And it's turned out oh so amusing. Yes. Jeff is not entirely human. Not anymore."

"What did you do?"

"A strain of mental disease in his family. I was bored, so I pushed it. It was so fragile, his hold on good nature. It snapped like a butterfly's wings and he fell into the darkness. He died and I came to him in the twilight of death. I offered him life anew and he accepted. So he was dropped a level and brought to life again with not a memory of the occurrence."

Harley blinked hard. "So…you're saying…Jeff is a neo-demon. And he doesn't even know it."

"That he is. I see great potential in him. He'll be of use to me in the future."

"You are such a bastard."

He laughed lightly and bowed with a flourish, crimson eyes flashing. "Take care, Harley. I'll be back again."

He was gone in an instant. Harley let out a frustrated scream and punched a tree. The devil always knew how to get under her skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah! I know it's been forever and I'm terribly sorry. This chapter is a little meh, but I've been suffering major writer's block. I'm breaking through, however, and should be able to post more chapters soon. I'll also be working on Harley's origin story and a few "bonus" chapters for Razor Smiles. I may or may not start a few more fanfics. If I do, they will not be related to this story. Anything related to Razor Smiles will have a small something in it telling that the story pertains to it. Thank you so much for reading!**

"Jeff, please stop eating your meal like a starved man," Slendy said dryly. "It is highly unbecoming."

Jeff looked up from his plate, unashamed, and stuck his tongue out, meat clinging to it. Slendy made a clucking noise and turned away, his tentacles swaying in disapproval. Jeff shrugged and shoved down another taco. They were fucking amazing. _So _much better than the pathetic meals he cobbled together. He was almost willing to swallow his pride and thank Harley when she came back from whatever she was doing.

"Hey, Harley's been gone for a while. I wonder what's up with her?" Jeff asked, pushing his empty plate away.

"You heard Miss Hart. She just needed some air," Slendy told him.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Right, sure. She better not turn out to be bipolar or some shit. We don't need some mood swinging bitch disrupting everything."

"Like you are one to talk," Slendy commented drily. The Rake nodded and let out a cackle of agreement. Jeff shot them both a mild glare.

BANG. The door opened and Harley stormed in, fists clenched tight and her everlasting smile thin as razor. She stomped past them and crashed up the stairs, ignoring the trio's silent questioning. After a moment, there was a slam of a door and the house fell deathly quiet.

Slendy sighed and stood up. "I'll check on Miss Hart."

He left the room and the Rake followed noiselessly, skittering across the floor on all fours. Jeff yawned and gathered up his dishes, putting them in the dishwasher. He scrapped out the dishes Harley had used and stuck them in there as well. He washed his hands, started the cycle, and then left for his room. Jeff threw himself onto his bed and clicked on the lamp. He listened for a minute at Harley's voice rising and falling intensely. Jeff could almost feel the venom emanating from her indistinguishable words. It was best he couldn't truly listen in anyway- he knew better than to get involved in some homicidal chick's drama.

He sighed and rooted through his nightstand's drawer, looking for some form of entertainment. He found his Gameboy and a few game cartridges. Jeff turned on the Gameboy and started a new game on Pokemon Red. He chose Charmander as his starter, like always, and began his adventure, the background music chirpy and hypnotizing. He took particular delight in demolishing Brock and eradicating the rattatas and pidgeys that popped up every time he crossed through the tall grass. As he boarded the S.S. Anne, he heard Harley's door open and he put his Gameboy down. Jeff poked his head out his door and Slendy turned toward him.

"Ah, Jeff." He sighed. "I was not able to tell you earlier. Tomorrow, the Rake and I are going on a joint adventure. We shall be gone for a week or two. I informed Miss Hart just now. Do you think you two can manage to not kill each other in that time?"

Jeff let out a laugh. "We get along okay, even if she is bossy. There's not a shot in hell I can kill her, but I'm pretty sure I can manage not to antagonize her to the point of getting myself killed. We should be fine."

"Alright." Slendy nodded and then left.

Jeff paused in the hallway for a moment and then went over and knocked on Harley's door. It snapped open, her hair disheveled and eyes hard. They softened a bit and her smile tilted up a little. She leaned against the door frame and tossed back her hair.

"Hi, Jeff. Did you enjoy your dinner?" she asked.

"I did, actually," he told her. "It was good."

Harley beamed. "Wonderful!"

"Right. So, are you still up for movies or do you want to skip it tonight?" he asked.

"I'm _totally_ still up for it," she told him.

"Sweet. We can watch them in my room then."

"Alright. I'm going to change into pajamas first and then I'll head over," Harley said.

Jeff nodded and then walked back across the hall to his room. He stretched and shucked off his pants, slipping into a pair of gray sweatpants. He took off his hoody and tossed it in the hamper. Jeff put on a white wife beater and put in A Nightmare on Elm Street. Harley walked in and sat primly on his bed, her pale, pale skin glowing softly in the dark. Her long hair fell messily around her face, the shining onyx of it somehow more pure than the actual darkness surrounding them.

"Make yourself comfortable," he instructed her and laid back in his bed, playing the movie.

Harley nodded and laid back beside by him. From his angle, Jeff could see down her tank top, the scarlet lace edging of her bra coyly covering her lily white breasts. It was an absolutely _tantalizing_ view. He pondered briefly if the blood swirling under that luscious ivory skin would drip precious ruby or ooze tainted onyx if she were sliced open. Jeff hoped to see it one day. He grinned wickedly. Perhaps he could convince her to practice sparring. With a little "slip" of his hand, he could slice into that flawless skin and satisfy his curiosity.

And speaking of satisfying, Jeff couldn't help but wonder when Harley's _other_ "hunger" would have to be sated. And how she would go about doing it. He would be more than welcome to take care of that particular want. He would bet his knife that she was a freak in the bed.

She let out a little laugh and Jeff glanced at her. Harley smiled. "Sorry. The deaths are a little funny. I like Freddy."

"Freddy is a kickass villain," Jeff agreed. "You like the movie, then?"

"That I do," she said with a yawn.

"Sleepy?" he asked teasingly. "Can vampires get tired?"

She stuck her tongue out him pertly. "Yes. The no sleep thing is just a myth."

"Oh, yeah? What else is a myth?"

"Well, the garlic thing is a total myth. It is a little annoying because of our strong senses, but it doesn't really harm us or ward us off. Silver is, unfortunately, a poison to vampires. Not so much me because I'm a half-blood, though," Harley informed him and stretched out a little. "It'll make me feel a little nauseous, but that's about it."

"What about the stake through the heart?"

"One of the only few ways to kill a vampire is just that. It takes a **lot **of strength, though. Vampire bodies are very tough, our bones very dense." She raised a brow. "What? You plotting to kill me already?"

Jeff laughed wickedly and shook his head. "No, I'm not. Not just yet. We'll just have to see how _bossy _you get over the next couple of weeks."

"Hush. I'm not that bossy. You just need some guidance at times," Harley told him with a tsk and a toss of her hair.

"So you think."

"So I know."

"And you know this how?"

"Who saved you from frozen burritos?"

Jeff scowled at her and she laughed at him. "I'm only teasing. So, since we're going to be bonding with each other over the next couple of weeks and having just oh so much fun, would you like to go with me tomorrow? I have to see the Dracul."

"Why do you have to see him?" Jeff asked, interested at the offer.

She shrugged. "I have to state my case of retribution and make sure I can secure my family's finances for myself."

"Aren't you just going to get punished for, oh I don't know, _killing_ everyone?"

Harley shook her head. "No, no. Vampirian politics are vastly different than those of a human's, Jeff. Our extended life allows us a different standard of morals and law. This sort of killing spree will be pardoned, for the most part. I was done wrong and I deserved my revenge. Of course, I will get in trouble with for the, ah, extra deaths. But that neighborhood has always been on the fence for termination. I might be fined, but I won't be punished too harshly."

"That seems absurdly lenient."

Harley shrugged again. "Like I said, it's different for us."

Jeff made a noncommittal humming noise and then crossed his arms. "So, once you get your money, are you going to leave us?"

She was silent for a moment, gazing at the movie with faraway eyes. "I…I'm not sure. First and foremost, I'll need to invest in something to keep adding to my funds. Once that is done and my financial situation stabilizes…I don't know."

"Invest in something?"

"Yes. Like stocks. Or I could start a business. My plan was to start a clothing line when I was younger. I might do that."

Jeff nodded and returned his attention back to the movie, glancing at Harley every once in a while. They didn't talk again until the movie was over. She jumped at the twist ending and he smirked, but refrained from making a comment.

"Another movie or are you going to sleep?"

"I'll stay up. What next?"

"We'll go for something gory, but not exactly horror. Battle Royale. It's a cult classic. When it first came out, it was actually banned in several countries."

"Oooh, teach me more," she said with a trace of sarcasm in her voice and a fluttering of lashes.

_I'll be glad to teach you a thing or two. _Jeff smirked and hopped out of bed. He walked over to his dvd tower and scanned the titles for second before snatching the case out. He turned around and then cocked his head. Harley was completely sprawled on his bed, taking up all the space.

"What are you doing?"

"I want popcorn. Go make some and I'll keep the bed nice and toasty."

"You go make the damn popcorn."

"No, you."

"Why should I?"

"I can kill you in a total of six hundred and eighty five ways in less than thirty seconds. Plus, I made you dinner."

"Oh come on, that's bullshit," Jeff scoffed.

Harley slowly rolled over onto her stomach. She crossed her ankles in the air and cocked her head. "You don't believe me?"

"There's no way. And using the dinner thing is bullshit. You practically forced-"

Jeff shut up, loathing flooding him as he felt the piercing edge of his own blade lightly grazing against his neck. The bitch took his knife. His **_fucking knife. _**He growled and twisted around. A bright spurt of blood sprayed across the room, glinting in the glow of the tv. He grabbed her lithe wrist and squeezed as hard as he could, his growl continuing.

"Don't you **EVER **touch my fucking knife!" he barked at her.

Harley let out a low laugh, her eyes lighting up. She pushed him on the bed with her free hand, knocking his breath out. He glared at her and bounced back up immediately, ready to charge and strangle her. She giggled and brought the knife up to her face, her tongue darting out and licking the blood off the knife's edge. His jaw dropped a fraction and he felt a potent combination of lust and rage run through him. Jeff's hand shook and he took a step toward her.

"Relax, Jeff. Have your precious knife back." With a tiny, quick gesture, the knife flew across the room and embedded itself into his headboard. She tossed her hair back, her smile taking up her entire face. "I'll make popcorn. Take a minute to calm yourself. I was just messing with you."

Harley left and Jeff sank onto his bed, digging his hands into his hair and his nails into his scalp. His breaths came ragged and harsh and he shook. Bitch. Bitch. **_Bitch_**. Fucking bitch grabbed his knife. But god**damn**. That fucking little tongue move. Jeff was hard and he was angry. She _knew _what that would do to him. Teasing little-

He let out a rough cry, interrupting his own thoughts and yanking his knife out of the headboard. He wiped it off on his sweatpants and sighed. He ran his hand down his face and then walked into the bathroom. Jeff's mouth twitched as he stared at the uneven gash dripping blood down his neck. In an almost mesmerized manner, he touched it lightly and then stared at his fingertips. The blood was so dark, but so glaring against his paper white skin. Ever so slowly, he brought his hand up to his face. His tongue peeked out and then lapped against his finger. Jeff's eyes shut at the taste and he let out a small sigh. Opening his eyes, he proceeded to clean the wound.

The smell of popcorn assaulted his nostrils and he ignored Harley lounging in the doorway. Her reflection winked at him and she stepped out of the doorway. He finished up and walked back into the room, crossing his arms and standing in front of her. Her smile stretched and she offered up the bag to him. _Doesn't even have a care in the world. _Jeff bent his face down to her, his facial muscles twitching in the meaningless motion of trying to narrow his lidless eyes. She stared into his eyes, her lavender ones almost dancing with energy.

"Don't touch my knife. Ever."

She blinked, her face expressionless except for the etched smile. Keeping his unblinking gaze on her face, he flung the knife. It whistled through the air and hit the same mark as Harley's. Her smile tilted up and her lids lowered, satisfaction stealing across her face.

"Nice shot." She tilted back and patted the bed. "You made your point. Now let's watch this movie."

He nodded once and then put in the dvd, throwing himself onto his bed once done. Harley made some noises of protests as he stretched out, taking up most of the bed. Jeff shot her a look and she rolled her eyes, scootching back on the bed and leaning against the headboard. Her leg gently pushed against his as she stretched them out. Jeff kept his eyes on the movie, dividing his attention between reading subtitles and taking in the strange warmth against his leg. The contact felt foreign. He was totally unused to touching other beings outside of his killings. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. They passed the popcorn back and forth and when it was gone, he tossed it on the floor and earned a disapproving cluck from Harley. She didn't say anything about it, though. Just yawned and made a sarcastic comment about the lighthouse killing scene.

He didn't give her another thought until the movie was over and he glanced over to see her eyelids drooping. Jeff laughed quietly.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Are you going to bed?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know if I'll actually be able to sleep."

"We can watch another movie, if you want."

Harley nodded and laid down fully on the bed, getting into a more comfortable position. "Sure."

He grabbed a random movie from the stack and put it in, sliding back into bed and playing it. The title screen popped up to reveal that he had put in _Mirrors_. Jeff watched the movie, yawning himself as the plot unfolded. He felt sleep beckoning him and he allowed himself to relax and drift toward it. He knew he would have to go get a wet rag before he actually fell to the sleep, but he would just get it after the movie.

Something brushed against him and Jeff snapped back to full consciousness. Harley had fallen asleep and rolled over on her side, a hand pushing against his ribs. His mouth tried to fluctuate into an annoyed look and he sighed. He was going to have to wake her up. She made a small moaning noise and twitched, pressing up against him. Jeff sighed again. She could stay, he supposed. At least he would have something good looking to wake up to.

Jeff got out of bed and took a rag from the bathroom, wetting it first before heading back to bed. He crawled underneath the sheets and placed the rag over his eyelids. Within minutes, he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short, I know. But hopefully there will be more to come in a few days or so. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"_Bitch, let me hear you cry. Let me hear you scream. Fucking freak."_

Harley woke up, but kept her eyes squeezed shut. She felt warm. Was she on someone? Ah, yes. She had fallen asleep in Jeff's room. She opened her eyes. Harley was pressed against Jeff, one hand on his chest and her head nuzzled between the crook of his shoulder and neck. She immediately sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She glanced down at him. He was still asleep and snoring lightly, a damp rag over his eyes.

Harley yawned and stretched a little. She climbed out of his bed and padded to her room, ruffling her hair and continually yawning. She closed her door and stripped her clothes off, heading toward the bathroom. Harley brushed her teeth and then stepped into shower, feeling bone tired. Her rest had been anything but.

The hot water ran all along her body, doing little to wake her up but cleansing her all the same. She was going to have to snap out of it before she headed off to see the Dracul. Harley lazily went through the steps of a shower; shampooing her long, raven hair, shaving the little hair she had on her body, conditioning her hair, and lathering herself up with body wash. She was relaxed, perfectly fine. Until her fingers lightly brushed against her nipples.

A white hot heat flared up roaring inside of her and her knees knocked together. She squeezed her eyes shut, instantly awake, and she let out an angry, "**_Fuck._**"

It was her depraved, filthy hunger. The one she resented with every fiber of her being. She was at its mercy. Harley growled and punched the wall, her fist shattering the tile. All she could do was ignore it until she had the opportunity to abscond and take down a victim to satisfy that unwanted part of herself. She cursed her succubus blood vehemently and finished her shower moodily, her hands viciously rough to her own body.

She had meant it when she had accused the devil of designing her existence. He had wanted to see what would happen once a succubus and vampire mated. The combination had never been done before, as vampires had always deemed succubi beneath them. But the devil wanted it and his will was always met. He sent the most fertile and attractive succubus to seduce and breed with a vampire. And the one male that was weak enough to succumb to her superficial charms had been Cory Hart. She became pregnant after the first act of coitus. Three days later, she died as Harley tore through her stomach, popping out of the supple skin in a bloody baptism.

Harley had come out looking like a perfectly formed five year old. Her vampirian hunger was immediate, but it took until she was thirteen for her succubus tendencies to kick in. The same age she was sold into slavery. Raped daily, the sexual hunger was sated in a sick, disgusting way. She was in a false freedom now, still a slave to her unnatural hungers. Her mind was torn by the heated lust coursing through her body and the fierce refusal of her mind. Physically, she was dying to be sexually satisfied. Mentally, she abhorred the thought. The split blood in her tainted her natural desires. How was she to ever know if she really was attracted to someone and wanted to make love? Could she ever have a real relationship, trust her own feelings?

It was cruel, the way she had been forged. If she had been whole either way, Harley could deal with everything without much thought. But the mix made her stop and question everything.

She groaned and quickly finished her shower, ready to go out and just get the deed over with before some sex craved facet of her personality popped out and took over. She pulled on her bra and panties and reached for a pair of jeans. She paused for a moment and then chose a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Might as well make it easier.

Not that she actually _needed _to make it easier. Harley grinned, flicking her hair back and posing in the mirror. She looked damn good. With her killer curves, long legs, and gorgeous hair, she would be able to wrangle anybody- even with her mouth. Hell, the mouth even suited her. Harley was frightening and gorgeous and so utterly compelling; her prey would be completely helpless. She ran her hands down her body, smoothing her clothes and laughing. A little makeup and she would look perfect. No one would be able to resist her.

There was a shuffling outside the hallway and Harley's grin stretched, filling up her face. Jeff, Jeff, _Jeff_. He would be an easy one. _That _one probably hadn't had a good piece of ass in a long time. Hell, he might even be a virgin. It would be such a shame if he were. He _did _have a nice body; lean and muscular and yummy. She would bet her fangs that he was packing a nice one too. Maybe she could improve on his "education" and-

What in Dracul's name was she thinking. That was _Jeff_. Whining, childish Jeff who threw a fit because she tried to help him. Harley dropped the liner brush, her hands shaking a bit. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, digging her nails into her scalp. No. No. He was immature. He was annoying. He was temperamental. He was an ass. She was not going to do anything with that moody brat. Even if she wanted to- which she most certainly did **_not_**- she couldn't. It would just fuck with the house's dynamics.

She picked up the liner brush and finished up her eyes, grimacing at the fuchsia beginning to swirl into them. Harley set her jaw stubbornly and applied mascara. She wouldn't do anything with Jeff. Not a damn thing. She didn't want to.

Even if he did have a nice ass.


End file.
